Recuerdo de una mirada
by Brensinf
Summary: Dicen que las miradas dicen más que mil palabras y que son mas difíciles de olvidar. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando te topas con una y no la vez más? ¿Y si, por cosas del destino, el destino te depara una segunda oportunidad? El tiempo, los cambios, las decisiones, todo ha cambiado, pero la mirada, perdura.
1. Chapter 1

- Lo siento, Kate. Lo siento muchísimo. No fue apropósito. Simplemente pasó, pero esto ya no puede seguir así.

Y con esa frase, el alma de una joven Kate Beckett se estampaba contra el suelo. La verdad, sin anestesia, la tomaba de golpe. Entonces atinó a huir. Simplemente correr, como siempre hacía, sólo que esta vez tenía razones para hacerlo.

Ella había abierto su corazón, había bajado la guardia, y entonces, se lo arrancaron en pedazos. Sin piedad.

Ya no supo qué hacer. Salió del edificio y se subió a su moto. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el casco, sólo quería llegar a casa. Tirarse en el mueble. Llorar. Dormir.

La cara de su madre apareció en su mente… y la quiso cerca. Quiso abrazarla. Iría a casa. Iría y lloraría en sus brazos, porque ella era la nica que la podía reconfortar. Nadie más.

Frenó de golpe. Estuvo a punto de pasarse una luz roja. Y lo último que necesitaba era tener a un policía requintándole porque no respetaba las señales de tránsito.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de reprimirse hasta llegar a casa, pero no le importó, quería olvidarse. De todo. De los últimos 6 meses y nada más.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? – escuchó decir a su derecha, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volteó y miró por inercia. Se encontró con un par de ojos azules que desbordaban preocupación, desde el auto del lado - ¿Y bien? – musitó incitándola a hablar. Kate no podía quitarle la vista de encima - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – bajó más la ventana del auto y miró a la mujer buscando una respuesta.

- Estoy bien – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Puedo…? – él no sabía que decir - ¿Puedo invitarte a comer? – dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y aún más a ella.

- Yo… yo estoy bien, de verdad.

- Insisto – de nuevo hablaba sin pensar.

Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque comenzaron a escucharse bocinas y uno que otro improperio. El semáforo ya había cambiado.

Kate arrancó y el extraño de ojos azules decidió no quedarse sólo con el recuerdo de la mujer.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Tengo más capítulos y si mandan una linda review, sabré que debo seguirla(: **_

_**Gracias por leer! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Él no dudó seguir el curso de la moto. Aquella mirada, triste, desesperada, decepcionada, lo había captado desde el primer momento.

Olvidó todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ir a su casa, hacer la cena, cenar con su madre. ¡Su madre! Luego la llamaría. En ese momento, sólo quería saber que ella estaba bien. Necesitaba saberlo. Porque por más que ella le había insistido que lo estaba, una parte de él sabía de que no lo estaba. Y quería asegurarse. Quería hacerla reír. Quería verla feliz.

Pero sus ojos eran cualquier cosa menos felices.

Sus ojos. Eran los más hermosos que alguna vez había visto.

Y pensando en ellos la siguió. Una cuadra. Dos. Tres. Doblar a la izquierda. Semáforo en rojo, en el que se separan por un par de autos y una camioneta. Joder. Cambia la luz y la sigue dos cuadras más. De nuevo a la derecha. De frente por la avenida principal. Cambia el semáforo de nuevo pero ella no duda en seguir de frente ignorando la resplandeciente luz roja.

Rick fue interrumpido por un taxi. Maldijo por dentro. Por fuera también. En voz baja y luego en más alta, tratando de sacarse la frustración contenida.

Tocó el claxon, como si de algo pudiese funcionar.

Respiró, un par de veces, animándose a relajarse. Hacía mucho que no sentía tal desesperación. Esa de tener algo al frente y asimismo no tenerlo, no poderlo alcanzar. Ver cómo se te escurre de las manos y poder evitarlo.

Y maldijo al taxi que tenía enfrente, a su chofer, sl que se lo vendió y al fabricante. Ya no tenía sentido seguir siguiéndola, porque ella ya podría haber avanzado cuadras y cuadras, sin mirar atrás.

Esperó el cambio de luz, abatido, volteó en U y condujo tranquilo, sereno, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y preguntándose, una y otra vez, si ella iba a estar bien.

Kate, en cambio, sintió un dolor en el pecho cuando confirmó que el extraño ya no la seguía, y entonces una serie de preguntas invadieron su mente.

Ninguna de ellas poseían respuesta, no una definitiva.

Sintió una punzada de desilusión, una de confusión y otra que no supo qué significaba. Siguió su camino, sin llorar, sin sentirse incompleta, sólo confundida, pensando en esos ojos azules, que le recordaban el mar. Y, esperó, internamente, que algún día volvieran a cruzarse sus caminos.

Se quedó con el deseo.

* * *

_**1.- Muchísimas gracias por las reviews! Que si, estuvieron lindas jaja, pero en realidad, espero toda clase de comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, porque ese es el punto: mejorar. Así que no teman decirle algo feo, ni mucho menos, serán tomados con buena cara. **_

_**2.- Lamento la demora. Tenía este capitulo desde ayer en la mañana (23/03) pero no pude subir por tener que hacer mi proyecto de la universidad. Soy estudiante de Arquitectura. Además, mi laptop se ha vuelto loca y de pronto el Word no funciona asi que estoy usando el Google Drive._.**_

_**3.- Gracias por los comentarios, again. Y no se olviden de seguir comentando porque es gratis :D **_

_**4.- ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero que les guste. El sgte ya está en notitas del celular, sólo falta transcribirlo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Jamás pudo olvidar esos ojos. La profundidad. El dolor. El miedo. Eran unos espejos de los que podía ver todo y nada de quien se ocultaba detrás. Eran transparentes y oscuros. Como el día y noche encontrándose y aferrándose antes que el otro se vaya. Y soñó con ellos muchísimas veces, algunas veces despierto, esperando poder encontrarlos alguna vez.

Pero los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad y, a pesar de que él cumplió el suyo y se convirtió en un autor de best sellers, el sueño de toparse de nuevo con aquella muchacha de ojos marrones se hizo cada vez más remoto.

Fue a partidos de béisbol, al cine, al teatro, a desfiles y carnavales esperando encontrarla, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, idealizando una vida junto a una mujer que había conocido y al mismo tiempo desconocía totalmente.

Se sorprendió, en repetidas veces, a sí mismo melancólico ante un semáforo y ante la lluvia, preguntándose qué había sido de su vida. De ella. De sus ojos. Si es que se había recuperado, si es que había dejado de sufrir y ser tan frágil, porque así es como él la había percibido.

Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a sepultar aquella imagen grabada en el fondo de su pensamiento, y su corazón, reemplazó el cariño crecido con una mujer. Una muy diferente. Completamente. Una con la que podía tener una relación real. No en pensamiento. Con la que podía ilusionarse y darle todo de sí, sin restricciones.

Pero estuvo equivocado, porque ella no le dio el amor que él sí pensó en darle. En el amor que juraron ante un altar. Eran jóvenes, aventureros, llenos de ganas de adrenalina y eso no involucraba un hijo. No venía en el plan. Entonces el matrimonio fracasó. Ella lo cambió y él se quedó con su pequeña hija.

No se arrepentía. Ni siquiera podía considerarlo, porque esa pequeñita de ojos azules se convirtió en su vida, su mundo, ya nadie más valía.

Ella soñó mil veces con unos ojos azules. Mirándola. Fijamente. Profundos. Ofreciéndole una mano y al mismo tiempo, calando hasta el fondo de su ser. Y se arrepintió, todas la veces, de no aceptar su invitación, por más ridícula y descabellada que había parecido en su momento. Vendió la moto, compró un coche. Se enamoró, le volvieron a partir el corazón. Y decidió intentar hasta que llegase el indicado.

O eso planeó, hasta que un suceso le cambió la vida. La abofeteó, la apuñaló y la dejó colgando del tejado. Sin arnes.

Y entonces decidió dejar todo. Su vida. Sus estudios. Sus ganas de felicidad. Sólo quería justicia para la mujer que le había dado la vida y amor incondicional. Ya no quería más. Ya no quería menos. Estaba en modo automático. Viviendo sin vivir. Olvidándose de todo y todos. Se reprimió, y una muralla invencible comenzó a construirse en el fondo de su ser, dejando marcas imborrables y recuerdos irrecuperables.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer 3 y recuerden que siempre abrá sitio para una review más!**_

_**El próximo - o el sgte - ya será más largo, I swear.**_

_**Un saludo a todos (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pasó el tiempo. Días. Meses. Años. Y cada quien tomó un camino distinto.

Kate, abandonó Stanford para convertirse en policía y vivió con el propósito de hacer justicia.

En un principio sólo patrullaba, pero en sus tiempos libres no dedicaba ni un otro segundo a investigar. Johanna Beckett, decía el nombre del archivo. Y, a pesar que ya se sabía todo con lujo de detalles, no podía hacer relucir ni una pista más.

Estaba estancada. Y como el caso de su madre, su vida se estancó también.

Un día fue descubierta por Montgomery. Desde entonces él supo que ella sería más que una simple policía y, Kate, que a veces tenía que dar un descanso.

Así fue que, con ayuda, mucha ayuda y unos tres años pensándolo, se alejó al fin del caso que la atormentaba, le quitaba el sueño y no la dejaba vivir. Decidió dar un paso al costado, momentáneamente, hasta que estuviera lista para retomarlo nuevamente, hasta que pudiese hacerlo sin hundirse de nuevo.

Y por su lado Richard se convirtió en escritor de día y en conquistador a tiempo completo. Vio a Alexis crecer y también, una segunda oportunidad para casarse.

Pero eso de trabajar y convivir con la misma persona no parecía ser la mejor de las ideas, y más aún si es que aquella persona era una de las más mandonas que pudiesen existir.

Duró poco, como todas las relaciones que Kate tuvo. Y con el pasar del tiempo, ambos dejaron de ver la oportunidad de ser felices, ser felices en una relación, en una amistad, en una complicidad. Esas en las que sólo basta mirarse a los ojos para entenderlo todo. En las que sólo se necesita una mirada para parar el mundo y hacer explotar el sol, bajar la luna y hacer brillar las estrellas.

Pero no podían tenerlo, simplemente no podían.

Rick se basaba en relaciones espontáneas, sin duración, en lo que dura un "hola" y un "adiós", una noche de lluvia, una tarde de café. No podía permitirse enamorarse, no en ese momento. Y llegó a pensar incluso que ese lío del amor no era para él, que nunca lo había sido.

Renunció a él, vetó a cupido y su corazón se centró en Alexis, hecho una promesa.

Kate ascendió a homicidios y decidió anteponer su necesidad de justicia para dársela a los demás. Sin embargo, se refugió tanto en el trabajo que se olvidó de la parte ella que estaba necesitada de amor. De cariño. De apoyo. Porque eso era lo que más necesitaba cuando un caso se complicaba o no resultaba como debía.

Y entonces se encontraba sola, refugiándose al final del día en un baño caliente, una copa de vino y la saga de Derrick Storm.

Ella sabía que era él. Estaba segura. Podía apostar por ello. Podía apostar un millón de dólares, su sueldo del resto de su vida, su vida.

Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo a los ojos otra vez. Ver eso ojos azules como el mar. Sus ojos. De la persona que le salvó el día y del agujero en el que se metió después de la muerte de su madre. Que con sus palabras, y el recuerdo de su mirada, pudo superar la prueba más difícil que le había destinado la vida.

Y fue por eso que decidió ir a una firma de sus libros. Kate había estado en la cola por horas. Y él ni se dignó a levantar la mirada cuando ella pronunció su nombre con el deseo de chocar con su mirada. Decepcionada, y al mismo tiempo aliviada, salió, sabiendo que la fama se le había subido a la cabeza, y que no era el mismo dueño de aquellos ojos azules que intentaron ayudarla.

* * *

_**Hola(: **_

_**Sé que dije que quizás este capítulo sería más largo, pero este no me ha dado a más. Lo que sí puedo hacer es decirles que el sgte será bastante más largo. Digamos que tengo la mitad y ya es como este. Asi que... prepárense (? **_

_**Ah, y probablemente no suba hasta la sgte semana, no este finde, porque tengo un trabajo enorme de la universidad para el lunes (Recien me lo dejaron hoy. Y sí, mi profesor es un ***), así que me estaré amaneciendo para poder terminarlo a tiempo.**_

_**Anyway, siempre dándoles las gracias por la reviews (son un amor, les mando un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes) y sigan mandándome sus comentarios que sin darse cuenta me están ayudando con la historia. **_

_**Gracias por leer y espero - from the bottom of my heart - que les guste!**_

_**Tengan hermoso finde! (no como el mío, que me pasaré diseñando habitaciones jaja:3)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kate abrió los ojos, aturdida. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Sólo quería permanecer recostada, relajándose, sintiendo el calor de las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Pero el sonido de su celular la sacaba de sus casillas. Tomó la llamada justo en la última timbrada.

Era Ryan, había un caso.

Se vistió, tomó una taza de café y salió como quien huye de la tentación, encontrándose con una fina capa de nieve comenzando a cubrir las calles. Sintió como el frío se le colaba por los huesos, dándole esa sensación de que se le quebrarían los nudillos en cualquier segundo. Deseó llevar un saco más grueso y un par de guantes.

Sabía que estaba tarde, pero no pudo contenerse al ver un pequeño cafetín - de esos que abren las veinticuatro horas - en el camino. Bajó, pidió el mismo café de siempre y volvió al auto.

Quiso tomarlo en el camino, pero no había tráfico que la hiciera parar y los semáforos parecían coordinar entre ellos para no ponerse en rojo cuando ella pasaba. Claramente eran las 5 de la madrugada.

Intentó maniobrar y tomar un sorbo sin tener que estacionarse. Le salió bastante bien. Entonces decidió intentarlo de nuevo; fue entonces que un coche con el volumen al tope atravesó la calle secante por la que pasaba y tuvo que frenar en seco.

Mierda. El café se le había caído encima. Y aún peor, ya no tenía tiempo para regresar y cambiarse el pantalón.

Maldijo, y con esa molestia, condujo hasta la escena del crimen: una librería cercana al Central Park.

Llegó e ignorando las miradas y burlas de sus compañeros debido a su atuendo arruinado, pasó a observar la escena del crimen.

- Veinticinco años - dijo Lanie, anteponiendose a su regular pregunta, pero Kate no la escuchaba. Estaba con la mirada fija sobre el pecho de la víctima. En sí, lo que había captado en sí la atención de la detective era el libro que el cadáver tenía abierto sobre el pecho. Storm Fall.

- Lanie… ¿Estaba el libro ahí originalmente?

La forense la miró con cara de obviedad.

- Claro que sí, Kate. Ni que me hubiese puesto a leer en medio de la inspección - se dirigió con sarcasmo y, ante la mirada que su amiga le dedicó, decidió agregar: - De las dos, tú eres la fan.

* * *

Rick no había podido dormir bien, se había pasado la noche pensando en que tenía que entregar un nuevo manuscrito y no tenía ni una miserable línea. Ya no quería tampoco hacer secuelas de sus novelas anteriores. Nada de Derrick Storm ni Clara Strike. La verdad era que Rick Castle estaba necesitado de algo nuevo, algo impredecible.

Entonces pensó en un detective duro, forajido, que no tuviera miedo de pasar encima de quien sea. Un personaje con carácter.

Escribió un par de líneas ni bien tomó el ordenador. Las borró al darles una leída.

Sonaba muy cliché.

Pensó durante media hora más, pero no había inspiración. Y sin inspiración no importaba cuánto lo intentase, no iba a poder escribir algo. Ni siquiera algo decente.

Decidió ver televisión, ya le había funcionado antes, un par de veces.

Hizo zapping, y cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, se detuvo al ver que estaban pasando "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en un canal del cable.

Ya había visto esa película, y fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta que necesitaba un personaje como Elizabeth Bennet. Un personaje complicado, con conflictos internos, diferente. Especial. Frustrante pero extraordinario.

Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Y tan pronto como apareció esa idea en su cabeza, se difuminó debido al sonido del timbre.

- ¿Sr. Castle? - preguntó uno de los dos hombres ni bien Richard abrió la puerta -. Detectives Ryan y Esposito, NYPD. Necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas.

* * *

Rick estaba confundido. Y con ese sentimiento acompañó a ambos detectives hasta su comisaría.

Lo dejaron en la sala de interrogatorios. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. No había hecho nada escandaloso. No había tratado mal a nadie. Ni siquiera había pasado el límite de velocidad al conducir.

Pero fue entonces que notó el letrero que estaba frente suyo: Departamento de Homicidios.

Definitivamente no había matado a nadie. Y se asustó, porque eso significaba que alguien conocido estaba muerto. Estaba prácticamente seguro, porque eso era lo que hacían cuando mataban a alguien en sus libros: llamar a los conocidos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, dando paso a una figura femenina que tenía la vista pegada en el folder que llevaba sobre el brazo.

- Señor Castle, ¿lo conoce? - preguntó la detective, mientras le pasaba la fotografía de la víctima y evitaba una mirada.

Richard fijó la vista en sus nudillos después de mirar la fotografía y se relajó, e incluso se permitió suspirar. Pero eso no contaba para la inspectora, necesitaba escuchar un "sí" o un "no".

Entonces ambos levantaron la mirada y se fundieron en los ojos del otro. En ese instante Rick lo supo. Estuvo seguro. Y nada más importó. Se olvidaron del cadáver, de la sala de interrogatorios, de Ryan y Esposito que observaban la escena desde el otro lado del vidrio y más bien recordaron aquel día, de noche, bajo una luz roja y frente a lo ojos del otro.

Kate bajó la mirada.

- ¿Señor Castle? - le preguntó volviendo al tema.

- No, no sé quién es - dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, buscándola con la mirada -. ¿Qué tiene él que ver conmigo? ¿O lo has usado como excusa para conocerme? - dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente y de paso, ponerla en una situación.

Kate no supo qué decir. Por un segundo se le pasó por la mente el hecho de que sí la recordaba. Pero el Rick que conocía de los periódicos de espectáculos le dejaba claro que el escritor estaba intentando seducirla. Entonces ignoró la última pregunta.

- Por como encontramos la escena del crimen - le tendió la foto.

- Al menos se deduce que tiene buen gusto en la lectura - comentó el escritor.

- Señor Castle… - comenzó Beckett, algo harta por sus comentarios, y parándose de la silla para acercarse más a él.

- ¿Es una estrategia? - preguntó Richard dejando confundida a la mujer -. El pantalón. ¿Es estrategia, método de seducción o algo? Porque no funciona - aclaró señalando la mancha de café sobre la ropa de la inspectora.

- ¿Eso cree? ¿Que necesito seducir a alguien para que me diga lo que sabe? - preguntó Kate enojada por el insulto.

- No, lo que creo es que si lo tiene por esa razón es ridículo. ¿Y sabe porqué? - Rick se paró y se puso a la altura de la detective, a escasos centímetros de su rostro -. Porque creo que no lo necesita.

Kate parpadeó un par de veces. Rick respiró entrecortadamente. Y Ryan y Esposito se miraron completamente confundidos.

- En ese caso, tendría que decirme lo que sabe - comenzó Kate nuevamente, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro del escritor.

- O podría quitarse la blusa.

- ¿Y eso en qué ayudaría?

- Tengo unas ideas.

- No - dijo Kate acercándose un poquito más y dejando a la vista parte de su escote, ante la fija vista del escritor -. En realidad no tienes ni idea.

Y se fue, dejando a Ryan y Esposito con un par de miradas atónitas grabadas en la cara.

Pero ninguno podía compararse con Richard, que no podía dejar de mirar la puerta, esperando a que se abriera y diera paso a la inspectora nuevamente.

Suspiró, se recostó en la silla cuando supo que no volvería, y sonrió. Sonrió porque la había encontrado. Sonrió porque estaba seguro de que era ella. Sonrío porque encontró a su nueva musa, a su Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

_**Pido mil disculpas por la demora. **_

_**Sé que dije un fin de semana. Y sé que demoré dos. **_

_**Lo lamento. Esta semana ha sido terrible para mí. He tenido que hacer como diez planos y dibujos y una maqueta que aún no está lista. He peleado con mis compañeros de grupo y mi único tiempo libre lo que empleado para ver una película malísima. **_

_**Como dije, ha sido terrible. **_

_**En serio lo lamento. Y espero poder tener más tiempo en estos días para subir el siguente capítulo. **_

_**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por las reviews, que me dan ánimos para seguir con esta fic. Así que no duden en dejar una, ES GRATIS! :) **_

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras, porque creo que son puras chicas (Si hay un chico, gracias a ti también). Y he notado que la mayoría son de España, así que un saludo por allá. También he notado que hay un par de de mi país, lo cual es alucinante porque no sabía que veía el show por aquí. **_

_**Anyway, un abrazo psicológico a todo aquel que lea esto donde quiera que esté y miles de gracias:3 **_


	6. Chapter 6

Esa noche Rick no dejó de teclear. Ni siquiera se alejó de su laptop cuando oyó a Alexis buscando comida en el refrigerador en plena madrugada.

Nikki Heat. Le gustaba. Era sexy, sofisticado, complicado. Era todo lo que la detective Beckett le había parecido desde el momento que cruzó la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. E incluso se detuvo a pensar que, sus ojos, aquella vez, también habían reflejado todo aquello que recién se animaba a entender.

Y sintió unas ganas tremendas de cachetearse.

《O podría quitarse la blusa》, recordó que le dijo.

Dios, ¿Que clase de persona era?

Buscando esos ojos, por años, para encontrarlos y pedirles que se quite la blusa en una sala de interrogatorios.

Dejó de teclear. Se recostó en el respaldar de la silla. Y se permitió pensar.

En Katherine. Qué nombre para más hermoso.

En su encuentro. En su comportamiento de chico de instituto. Y sus respuestas de ella, que la permitían salir de la situación airosa y dejando a su acompañarte con un cosquilleo bajando por la espalda. Y no sólo por la espalda.

* * *

Kate pasó mayor parte de la tarde y de la noche en el gimnasio, golpeando la bolsa de boxeo. Desquitandose. Dejándolo ir.

Estaba tan enojada con él, porque ella había estado soñando - día y noche - con encontrar al extraño de ojos azules. El extraño que a la época de la muerte de su madre tomó un nombre. Y una cara. Y ahora una decepción.

Y ella había sido tan tonta. Había temblado por dentro antes de entrar a esa sala, cuando le había insistido a Ryan y Esposito para no dirigir el interrogatorio.

- Beckett, ¿acaso no podrías controlarte ante tu ídolo?

Porque ellos, Lanie y el capitán, eran los únicos que sabían sobre su fanatismo. Y ella estaba segura que la estaban retando... y no lo iba a permitir.

Se armó de valor y entró al interrogatorio. Y entre preguntas y comentarios terminó siendo un desastre total.

Le pegó de nuevo a la bolsa. Otra vez. Y otra.

Ya no daba más.

Se tiró al suelo y tomó aire de forma entrecortada.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba sola, entonces una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Rebelde, desesperada, frustrada.

Y se odió por permitirse llorar. Porque ella ya no era una niñita. Porque ya había aprendido a dejar de sufrir por amor, por hombres. Y su vida se había simplificado.

Justamente fue en ese instante en que él reaparecía en su vida. Momentáneamente.

Y sonrió, porque sabía que él ya no volvería, porque ya se había encontrado con él y ahora cada quien volvería a donde pertenecían.

* * *

Rick estuvo listo bastante temprano. Tan temprano que hasta su hija lo notó.

- Quería comenzar el día temprano - le dijo y, aunque él sabía que su hija no le creía completamente, él no aclaró nada y ella no se esforzó en preguntar.

Tomó un taxi y volvió a donde había estado el día anterior. De frente se dirigió al capitán Montgomery, sin pretender aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Y no tuvo que obligarse, ya que el as que tenía bajo la manga funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado.

Se fue a la sala de descanso, decidiendo de pronto prepararse un café. Se arrepintió al tomarse el primer sorbo. Estaba horrible.

- Sabe a pipí de mono - dijo en voz baja y dejando la taza aún llena sobre la mesa.

Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar a Kate Beckett. Su Nikki Heat.

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos lentamente. Y se levantó de un salto al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj. Ya estaba una hora tarde.

Pero se rió de sí misma, porque hacía demasiado que no se levantaba tarde. Y debía admitir que había descansado plácidamente.

Salió, ya cambiada y café de por medio, y llegó relajada a la comisaría. Se plantó frente a la blanca pizarra y mentalmente le preguntó a la víctima sobre lo que había sucedido.

Miró su fotografía. Y sintió ese escalofrío que siempre le bajaba por la espalda al ver al fallecido. Ese escalofrío que tuvo comienzo el día del asesinato de su madre. Aun después de diez años, recordaba cada uno de los detalles. Recordaba cada segundo.

Desde que habían programado la cena para esa noche, hasta cuando su ceño fruncido que se reflejó en su padre al ver al detective Raglan en su puerta.

La cinta amarilla. Los agentes. El forense. La sangre.

El cuerpo.

Se le nubló la visión. Sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y se aseguró de quitársela sin que nadie la viera.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobarlo.

Y lo vio. Saliendo de la sala de descanso, mirándola fijamente. Su cara reflejaba preocupación, entonces notó que había una lágrima que no se había esfumado. Volvió la vista a la pizarra e hizo desaparecer esa pequeña gota de agua.

Pero él ya la había visto. Así de vulnerable. Así de humana. Así como la había conocido.

- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó ni bien llegó a su lado.

Ella lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? - le contestó con dureza y evaporando inmediatamente esa pequeña flaqueza que la había invadido momentos atrás.

Richard lo notó, pero no tuvo tiempo qué contestarle, porque Montgomery llamó a Beckett y esta desapareció de su vista.

Pero estaba seguro, por su mirada, que ella no estaría feliz con su presencia, como supo mucho tiempo atrás, que esa mujer sería uno de los mayores misterios de su vida.

* * *

_**Siento de nuevo la demora, de verdad. **_

_**Este capítulo estaba listo desde el sábado por la noche, pero en serio quería dormir. La semana pasada he dormido un promedio de tres/cuatro horas por noche, así que ya imaginarán cuantas ojeras tengo. **_

_**Espero que les guste y también ver muchas eviews, que me impulsan a seguir con esta fic. **_

_**Ah! Y estuve pensando en hacerles una inofensiva pregunta después de cada capítulo, a ver si así los/as puedo conocer mejor. **_

_**Primeeera pregunta (?)- ¿Qué edad tienen? **_

_**- Yo tengo 17, en julio cumpliré -obviamente- 18. **_

_**Anyway, un saludo a todos mis lectores! Son geniales :) **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Él sintió la mirada de odio por parte de la detective por días, quizás un par de semanas, y al principio le fue incómodo, aunque no lo pareciera y lo actuara bastante bien.  
- Esa cosa con Katherine, Richard - le dijo su madre ni bien llegó a casa con una sonrisa en la cara -. Te tiene muy cambiado.  
Él la miró entre confundido y sorprendido.  
- Madre, una mujer no puede cambiarme en un par de semanas.  
Pero el hecho era que Martha tenía razones suficientes para creerlo y asegurarse, porque de pronto su hijo dejaba de andar con una mujer y otra - o al menos se aseguraba de no llevarlas a casa - y más que cualquier otra cosa, hablaba de la detective hasta por las orejas.  
Alexis también lo notó.  
- Papá, te gusta ¿verdad? - le dijo ni bien terminó su cena.  
Y por más que él lo negara, sin mentir, porque no lo creía en serio, Alexis no cambió de parecer.  
Y Kate, por su parte, sufría las miradas insinuantes por parte de su mejor amiga que, al ser su compañera de trabajo, aprovechaba sus visitas al laboratorio para preguntarle sobre su relación con el escritor.  
- No tenemos una relación. Ni de pareja ni de compañeros - le contestó una Katherine enojada. Aunque finalmente toda la oficina, incluyendo el capitán, había notado esa extraña conexión que tenían ambos.  
Esa conexión que estuvo apunto de romperse definitivamente una tarde. Kate, frustrada por no poder resolver el caso en el que estaba atorada por días, decidió desquitarse con Castle enviándolo a casa  
- Pues tendrás que quejarte con tu madre, porque no me iré y el capitán tampoco me echará.  
Kate se tragó su ira y lo miró con la verdadera molestia reflejada en sus ojos.  
- Richard - se tomó un segundo-. Vete a casa. Y no vuelvas.  
Ni bien terminó de decir aquello se metió en la sala de descanso y fingió prepararse un café en lo que el escritor, completamente descolocado, tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba.  
No la entendía, no la había ofendido. La había retado y la había contradicho, pero no le había lanzado nada ofensivo. ¿O si?  
Kate comenzó a sentir una punzada de culpabilidad pasados los veinte minutos.  
- Beckett, él no sabe lo de tu madre - le dijo Esposito cuando se enteró lo que su amiga había hecho. Y ella se sintió aun peor.  
Pero su orgullo era mayor. Mucho mayor como para marcar su número y decirle que regresara. Además de que tendría que explicárselo. Decirle que su madre había sido asesinada y abandonada en un callejón. Desangrándose. Y admitir que ella había actuado de la forma más inmadura posible.  
Disculparse.  
No podía.  
Pero a pesar de todo, en el fondo estaba segura que lo extrañaba. Sus bromas, su inmadurez, su habilidad, sus ojos. A él. Y por más que a comienzos de la noche Ryan se hubiese aparecido con el nombre de un nuevo y potencial sospechoso, Kate se sentía mal.  
Alrededor de las once atraparon al asesino. Felicitó al equipo, rechazó una invitación a un bar cercano y se fue a casa.  
Se abofeteó mentalmente durante todo el camino hacia su llegó a casa y se encontró con un repartidor parado frente a su puerta.  
- ¿Katherine Beckett?  
Ni bien ella asintió el hombre le entregó un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de flores.  
Kate no sabía como reaccionar.  
Entró a su casa y notó que había una pequeña tarjeta entre las flores.  
Olió las rosas. Luego las acarició. Sintió su pureza, dulzura y suavidad.  
Su mano se hizo paso entre los pétalos y cogió la blanca tarjeta y la leyó lentamente. Sintiendo de nuevo una punzada de culpabilidad.

_Kate, no sé qué de lo que he dicho ha estado mal. En ningún momento he pretendido ofenderte, por lo que me disculpo, sin saber de qué. _

_Espero que aceptes mis disculpas pero aun así, voy a respetar tus deseos._

_Richard._

La detective sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía, y le comenzaba a palpitar a los dos segundos, mucho más fuerte.  
Decidió tragarse su orgullo.  
Lo llamó. Escuchó las timbradas y creyó que no le iba a contestar. Tampoco iba ella a rogarle.

Rick, en un ataque de confusión terminó contándole todo a su madre.  
- Richard, en lo que la conoces, has aprendido que ella es así. Y eso no va a cambiar, por lo pronto no - procuró abrirle los ojos -. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
Richard no la entendió y esperó a que continuase, cosa que no hizo.  
- Madre...  
- Ya tienes un personaje, ¿por qué tanta preocupación? Ya sabes que, por más que te duela, que ella no te necesita. Y que tú a ella, tampoco.  
Richard pensó en ello toda la noche. Soñó con ello. Sonó con ella. Con sus ojos.Y al instante estuvo seguro de que por más que lo que su madre dijese cobrara el máximo de los sentidos, él no iba a poder olvidarse de ella, como no pudo mucho tiempo atrás y esperaba, de todo corazón, que ella se sintiese igual.  
Sintió la vibración del celular sobre su mesa de noche y al instante vio su nombre aparecer en la pantalla. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y tomó el aparato.  
Vibraba, una y otra vez, pero él seguíamos sin contestar.  
Casi al final de la última vibración apretó el pequeño dibujo verde.  
- ¿Beckett? - se hizo el desentendido.  
- Rick, lamento mucho mi actitud, te debo una disculpa y una explicación. Te veo mañana.  
No dio tiempo al escritor de reaccionar y a la mañana siguiente se lo lamentó porque estuvo, desde que llegó a la comisaría, con la vista pegada al reloj.  
Se sintió terriblemente mal. Y desilusionada.  
Hasta que, pasadas las once de la mañana, lo vio atravesando la puerta del ascensor.  
Se dirigió de frente a ella, con café en mano y se lo tendió.  
- Es para ti. He notado cuál es el que te gusta y lo he comprado de camino - le dijo como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior -. Ah, disculpa por la tardanza, he tenido una reunión con la editorial esta mañana - se excusó y pasó a preguntar por el nuevo caso, dejando completamente confundida a Kate.  
Al final del día ella lo llamó, antes de que él decidiese irse y él colocó una silla al lado de su escritorio.  
Le contó sobre su madre. Abrió parte de su corazón y Rick se limitó a oírla.  
Al final, él se paró y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. Más largo de lo que cualquier beso debería durar.  
- Hasta mañana - dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
- Buenas noches.  
Ambos sintieron que ante ese roce, de sus alientos contra el otro, aquella conexión volvía a parecer.  
Y, como aquella silla que minutos antes Rick había plantado al lado de la detective, no se iba a ir.

* * *

_**Hoy me he tomado parte el día para escribir esto y, como siempre, espero que les guste. **_

_**Gracias por leer, como siempre. Se los agradezco de corazón. **_

_**Ah, y con respecto a la pregunta del capítulo anterior, me han sorprendido muchísimo. No pensé que tendría lectoras de todas las edades! Gracias a todas!**_

_**Preeegunta! ¿Cual es su sueño frustrado? **_

_**- El mío es ser bailarina. Antes bailaba ballet pero lo dejé y cuando quize retomarlo me costó muchísimo más. Ahora, con la universidad, ya se me ha hecho imposible. Y el otro es ser escritora. Podría haber estudiado literatura pero no sé si tendré potencial para eso. Ahora ya saben qué tan feliz me hacen con sus reviews - ya sean buenas o malas.**_

_**Espero sus respuestas y reviews. Un abrazo! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Era un día nublado y más frío de lo que normalmente era New York. La nieve, que cubría las calles y obligaba a todos a alojarse en casa, había comenzado a caer cuando Rick estaba de paso en la casa de Beckett.

- Creo que debí venir en otro momento. El archivo podía esperar - dijo el escritor en modo de disculpa.

- No es por mí por quien tienes que preocuparte, ahora no puedes volver a casa hasta dentro de algunas horas - le contestó una Kare relajada.

Pero pasado ese tiempo ambos supieron que el periodo sería aún más largo. Las calles, que eran despejadas por algunos trabajadores, volvían a cubrirse en un instante e impedían a cualquiera salir y conducir.

Ya alrededor de las nueve de la noche se fue la luz y, por ende, ambos comenzaron a sentir el frío que la calefacción - ahora fuera de funcionamiento - impedía que sintieran. La inspectora vio a su acompañante cerrarse la casaca la que llevaba puesta y, sin preguntar, decidió abrir una botella de vino. _Para entrar en calor_, le había dicho. Pero lo cierto era que ella necesitaba de esa sensación ligera de mareo para poder seguir actuando con normalidad, porque la idea de estar, seguramente, toda la noche - y sin luz - con él, le estaba comenzando a jugar malas pasadas.

Y Rick, de tener alguna idea, no podía juzgarla ya que él se sentía tan cercano a los pensamientos de la detective como sus ropas hacia su piel.

Su piel.

Su delicada y sexy piel.

Sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento si no la tocaba. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de rozar sus mejillas, su cuello, su escote.

Oh, su escote.

Y Kate, que no sabía en su subconsciente si había sido a propósito, vestía un polo en cuello V, dejando un perfecta y provocativa vista desde donde Richard observaba.

Pero ella sabía los efectos que provocaba en él al seguir su mirada y, aun así se sentía incapaz de reprocharle. Pero no todas las miradas que se dedicaban eran de deseo. Sí, se tenían ganas. Y muchas, pero había momentos en los que se quedaban mirando a los ojos, diciéndose lo que sentían. _Me importas, más que todo._ Pero al instante siguiente hacían como si nada hubiese pasado, siguiendo una conversación sin importancia y mandándose, esta vez, indirectas provocativas.

- Es sorprendente cuán caliente estás - comentó Beckett cuando sus manos se rozaron con las del escritor darle su copa de vino.

- Dios inspectora, qué mal ha sonado eso - le dijo él con aires de ofensa, cuando en realidad habría sufrido un mini ataque cardíaco al escuchar sus palabras.

Kate se rió, más de la situación que de vergüenza y le ofreció otra copa. Él aceptó, pero Kate tuvo que disculparse al ver la botella vacía.

- Sólo me queda tequila - le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El escritor se quedó embobado ante su expresión. Quería besarla, desesperadamente.

Se contuvo.

La detective notó la reacción que había provocado en él y se inclinó hacia su cuerpo, muy cerca.

- ¿Te sirvo, entonces?

El escritor asintió y cuando ella se paró, la siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina. Mientras sacaba los vasitos, la sal y los limones. Mientras volvía y se sentaba a su lado.

Rick fijó la vista de nuevo en su escote, pero esta vez más descaradamente.

- Conque te gusta el tequila, ¿eh? - comentó Kate intentando sacarlo de los pensamientos que, estaba segura, él tenía.

- Mas bien, no pensé que te gustara de ti.

- Pues, más me gusta en compañía.

Rick creyó verla guiñarle el ojo y sintió ya no poder contenerse. Le preguntó por dónde estaba el baño y se encerró en él. Se miró al espejo y lo poco que podía ver reflejaba desesperación pura.

De ella.

Y Kate no estaba muy diferente, porque no sabía si esa calentura que sentía era producto del vino o por la razón que parecía más obvia.

Rebobinó en su mente los últimos minutos y se sintió fatal.

- Parezco una adolescente, no una detective de homicidios - se dijo bajito en tono de regaño. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad quería no implicaba un buen comportamiento. O al menos no uno controlado.

Se rió despacito y mentalmente se preguntó cuánto demorarían en ir al campo de venus.

Quiso abofetearse por siquiera pensarlo.

Suspiró y se tomó un trago directo del tequila.

- Madre mía, Kate - exclamó Castle al verla así ni bien salió del baño con la cordura ya repuesta - ¿No pretendías esperarme?

Kate no respondió y sirvió la primera ronda.

Tomaron.

El calor aumentó. Y ya no parecía que estuviesen rodeados de nieve, sino mas bien de desierto. Puro. Ardiente.

Se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron con lentitud. Matadora. Sin piedad ni anestesia.

- Rick - murmuró Kate.

Pero él no quiso averiguar si era un pare o una petición, sólo queria besarla, como llevaba soñando.

Cerró sus ojos. Kate lo miró y no pudo contenerse más.

Lo besó, primero lento y luego con desesperación, sin pensar en nada, dejándose llevar.

Él la tomó por las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella no se quejó. Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más. Y más. Nunca parecía ser suficiente. La fricción de sus cuerpos comenzó a enloquecerla. Y él ya no creía poder durar más.

Se movían frenéticamente y, cuando el escritor comenzó a alzarle el polo a la detective, esta lo frenó.

- Vamos a mi habitación.

Él no dudó en seguirla.

* * *

A partir de entonces las cosas comenzaron a tomar un rumbo distinto y la necesidad de ver esos ojos, de los que una vez vieron reflejados el apoyo y los miedos del otro, comenzó a distorsionarse. Las miradas tomaron un nuevo significado y las palabras "aquí" o "allá', lo hicieron también.

Nadie lo notó. Ni Ryan ni Esposito ni el capitán. Ni Alexis ni Lanie.

- Richard. La gente no podrá notarlo, pero una madre sabe hasta cuando necesitas ir al baño - le insinuó Martha una noche mientras Rick salía de casa apurado.

- Hay un caso - se explicó. Y, aunque podría haber sido una verdadera excusa, Martha notó que en realidad era simplemente eso: una excusa.

Y eso era que lo hacían Kate y Richard, crear excusas para aquellos encuentros furtivos que terminaban siendo una cortina para tapar aquello que sí necesitaban en realidad: al otro.

* * *

_**Antes que nada, quería **__**darles las gracias por tomarse estos 2, 5 o 10 minutos para leer esto y además, dejar una review. **_

_**Y bien, ese capítulo lo he escrito entre ayer y hoy, así que si hay algo incoherente avisenme y lo corregiré :) **_

_**Gracias también por responder la pregunta del capítulo, al parecer van a sorprenderme todas las veces. Y hablando de la pregunta... **__**Preeegunta! ¿Cual es tu libro favorito? y ¿Cual estas leyendo ahora? (Sí, son 2 en 1)**_

_**- El mío es "Cien años de Soledad" (Por cierto, RIP Gabo), así que si no lo han leído aún, ya tienen a alguien que se los recomienda. Y ahora estoy leyendo "Once Minutos" de Paulo Coehlo (también se los recomiendo)**_

_**Anyway, como siempre sus respuestas y reviews.**_

_**Un abrazo! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Entre gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, Kate se aferró aún más a la espalda de Richard, evitando así caer.

El suelo de la ducha, aún mojado, les hacía algo dificultoso seguir con aquella danza que acaban de comenzar y que, a decir verdad, parecía tener un final tanto agonizante como delicioso.

El escritor supo que la mujer - la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente - ya había llegado a la cima de sensaciones cuando sintió sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda y un jadeo - tanto sexy como provocador - saliendo de su boca.

Eso lo hizo explotar. Y nada más que solo ella y él, existían. Ni siquiera le importó que el agua caliente siguiese cayendo, ni la cuenta el agua, ni la de la luz, ni el jabón derritiéndose en el piso. Solo pensaba en él y en Kate. En ella abrazada a él. Acurrucada en su pecho. Sintiendo sus latidos.

Su corazón. Su amor. Ese amor que se tenían y que ni en su subconsciente se permitían admitir. Kate le plantó un suave beso en el pecho. Rick memorizó cada segundo de aquella caricia y le besó la frente. Lento, dándole todo. Le acarició el cabello y Kate se aferró más a él.

- Rick - le susurró despacio después de un minuto. Él hizo un sonido dándole a entender que la escuchaba - Están tocando la puerta.

El escritor se tensó momentáneamente. Luego intentó disimularlo pero Kate ya lo había notado.

- Debería irme - murmuró ella como reacción a lo recién ocurrido.

- No, quienquiera que esté detrás de esa puerta es quien debería irse - le dijo al oído con la voz más sexy que pudo y comenzó un lento descenso por su cuello, dejando leves moriscos aquí y allá.

La tomó por la cintura y le besó el cuello. Lo lamió y mordisqueó con suavidad y excitación. Subió de nuevo y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Subió más y tiró del lóbulo de la oreja.

La detective sintió un cosquilleo por su espalda y no pudo contener la salida de un gemido de su boca.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Ambos maldijeron mentalmente.

* * *

Pasaron seis días, pero parecía ser más una eternidad. O al menos lo fue para Kate, que no aguantaba la intriga de no saber qué cosa estaba pasando.

Todo había cambiado desde ese día. Del día pasional en la ducha. Las caricias. Los besos. El agua. La calentura del momento. La detective se estremeció con sólo recordarlo, pero ese cosquilleo le duró prácticamente nada comparado con su preocupación por Rick.

Él ya no era el mismo. Estaba distante, muy distante, y ocupado. Y a pesar de que ambos no tenían nada oficial, ella se sentía preocupada por él y en su casi-relación.

- Oh, todo está bien - le había contestado el escritor cuando ella le había intentado sacarle algo de información.

- Rick... - se atrevió a llamarlo justo antes de que se vaya, pero él no volteó, sino mas bien atravesó la puerta. Y aunque su subconsciente barajaba la posibilidad de que quizás él no la haya escuchado, una parte de ella creía que la estaba evitando.

Así, los seis días se convirtieron en siete, ocho y finalmente en dos semanas. Y Katherine seguía analizando todas las posibilidades probables en comisaría... en casa... en la ducha.

Oh, la ducha.

Los recuerdos invadieron de nuevo su mente. Su tacto, su olor, sus besos, sus caricias. Sintió desfallecer.

La fricción de sus cuerpos.

Rápido.

Muy rápido.

La respiración se le entrecortó.

Y el timbre.

¡El timbre!

Lo había olvidado por completo. El timbre había sonado justo cuando ambos habían decidido tomar un segundo asalto. Y Rick se había tensado. Y se había ido a abrir. Y ella se había vestido mientras tanto. Y el tipo.

En ese momento no le prestó atención y quizás en ese momento tampoco debía, pero ese hombre podría ser la causa de su distanciamiento con el escritor.

Y quería averiguar por qué.

* * *

- Sabes que no debes meterte en ese terreno.

- Vas a terminar magullado, hermano.

- Eres hombre muerto, dalo por hecho.

Y a pesar de los diferentes, pero acertados, comentarios hechos por Martha, Esposito y Ryan; Rick decidió seguir sin dar marcha atrás. Metiéndose en lo que no debía y sabía, le iba a causar muchísimos problemas.

- Pasado esto, todo volverá a la normalidad - les había dado la misma respuesta a los tres.

Martha negó, Ryan no mostró reacción alguna y Espo se rió bajito.

- Me río porque en realidad es irónico. Quieres hacer esto para ayudar, pero no sabes que la estás embarrando más - le dijo el detective en modo de explicación.

Tenía razón. Pero Richard era muy orgulloso para admitirlo, y para abandonar.

Iba a seguir hasta el final. Entonces todo estaría bien. Entonces todos estarían bien.

Pero hubo un detalle que se le escapó de las manos.

* * *

_**De verdad siento mucho la demora entre el previo y este capítulo. Recién he estado un poco más relajada ya que fue hoy mi entrega final de mi maqueta (de la cual saqué 18 - de 20 como máximo - y fue escogida para exposición *-*) así que tuve es resto del día para poder subir (este capítulo llevaba días ya escrito).**_

_**Lamento también que sea un capítulo corto, pero aún así es de vital importancia para lo que sigue con la fic. Así que no se enojen por la pequeñez - que bueno viene en envase chico - y difruten de lo poco que he podido escribir. **_

_**Sin más, gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, los cuales son siempre bienvenidos, ya lo saben!**_

_**Y, preeegunta! ¿Qué crees que lleva Rick entre manos? y - la pregunta de real curiosidad -, ¿Cual es tu nombre? (Ese que te dieron tus papás, no el nickname. Y descuiden, no las buscaré en ninguna red social a menos que me dejen un link en los coments)**_

_**- Mi nombre es Paola Alejandra - eso sonó a respuesta de jardín de niños -, pero sólo me llaman por el primero; el segundo no es muy de mi gusto. **_

_**Saludos y espero sus respuestas! **_

_**Un beso (:**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kate, sentada en su escritorio, tecleó con furia. El caso la había dejado exhausta y con los ánimos por los suelos. Éste no era sólo un asesino, sino que también era un violador. Un asqueroso violador, que hacía que la detective se sintiera de lo más impotente. Por sólo poder atrapar al asesino después de que se consagrara como tal y no por no poder evitarlo. Evitar la muerte. Evitar el dolor.

- Ese es nuestro trabajo, Kate - le había dicho el capitán Montgomery múltiples veces, sabiendo cómo se sentía la detective.

Pero el sólo imaginarse, teclear, pensar en ello, querer darle una explicación, la hacía sentirse fatal.

Quiso un abrazo. Uno fuerte. Pero su orgullo, como siempre poniéndose frente todo, le impidió la capacidad de ir hasta donde Ryan o Espo para pedírselo.

Y ni qué decir Lanie.

"Deberías estarle pidiendo ese abrazo a Castle, quizás no sólo un abrazo", sabía que le iba a decir. Entonces se quedó en su escritorio sufriendo en silencio.

Por la víctima. Por ella. Por Castle.

Porque ella estaba preocupada por él. Y, por más raro que pareciese, estaba viviendo en trance.

- ¡Beckett! - le alzó la voz el capitán al verla sumida en sus pensamientos. Esta se volteó inmediatamente, con un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas -. No sé qué es, Kate - le dijo el capitán. Y, cuando la mujer mostró de nuevo confusión, Montgomery prosiguió -. Lo que te tiene así, Kate, pero tengo mis sospechas.

En realidad, todos la habían notado ida y cada uno de ellos tenía sus sospechas.

Pero nadie, en parte, querían admitir que 'Kate-falta de corazón-Beckett' estaba flaqueando por un hombre.

Y todos parecían saberlo con seguridad excepto Castle.

- Está sospechando, hermano -. Le dijo una tarde Esposito al escritor en la sala de descanso.

- ¿Y que te hace creer eso?

- Pues todo el mundo sospecha algo. Y anoche... anoche se ha reunido con Lanie -. Relató el detective poniéndole con el tono de voz bastante seriedad al asunto.

- ¿Y qué le ha dicho? - el escritor preguntó con nerviosismo.

- Nada - Castle lo miró confuso -. Y eso es precisamente lo que está mal. Ellas se cuentan todo. ¡Todo, Castle! Y todos nos hemos dado cuenta que traes algo entre manos. Kate tiene que saber o sospechar algo. Y tiene que ser serio si no le habría comentado algo a Lanie.

Richard suspiró dejando la taza de café a un lado, para prepararle una a Kate.

Su Kate.

Todo era por ella. Por él. Por su felicidad.

- Sabes que lo que sé yo es más serio y...

- Richard - lo interrumpió Esposito -. No la cagues. Estás a tiempo de tirarte atrás, lo sabes.

Pero Rick no lo consideró.

Le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra.

Porque estaba cegado, por la necesidad de felicidad; de ella, de él, juntos.

Siempre.

- Papá - le habló su hija mientras estaba encerrado en su estudio, leyendo unos archivos.

- ¿Alexis? ¿Que haces aquí? - Exclamó al verla parada en el marco de la puerta.

- Buscándote. Preocupándome. Por tí, porque tú has dejado de hacerlo por mí - le dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Rick sabía que era verdad. Hacía casi un mes ambos tenían la mejor relación padre-hija del mundo. Y dejó de serlo cuando él quiso involucrarse con el mismísimo fuego.

- Quien con fuego juega, se quema - le dijo su madre como si le hubiese leído la mente y él supo que tenía que abandonar.

Pero no podía.

Ni siquiera por Alexis.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, encontrarla y hacerla conocer.

Desenmascarar. A quien sea. Como sea.

Y no iba a parar.

* * *

Kate se tomó un vaso más de tequila y recordó aquella noche en la que comenzó todo; y se arrepintió por un segundo. De darle la mano y que él se fuera hasta el codo... quizás más allá. Y más abajo.

Se rió bajito por pensarlo.

Pero se arrepentía de enamorarse. Porque ella estaba enamorada, por más que no quisiera ni aceptarlo.

Pero lo que el corazón quiere...

- ... la mente lo demuestra - se susurró a sí misma.

Se sirvió un vaso más y agarró la libreta de notas que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir todas aquellas razones por las que Richard estaba alejado.

Incomodidad. No parecía ser una razón siquiera considerable. Ellos estaban bien. Así, con su relación de 'en tu casa o en la mía', todo parecía estar bien. Sin ataduras, por más que eso quisiera Kate.

Pero entonces recordó que su padre una vez le dijo, "si el río suena, es porque piedras trae"; y Kate lo sabía.

- ¿Qué traes entre manos, Castle? - susurró a la nada.

Y con eso no podía hacer un listado. Ni siquiera podía poner el número uno.

Beckett decidió irse a dormir. O al menos descansar sus ojos, porque dormir no pudo muy bien.

Y ni qué decir Rick, que se llevó las docenas de papeles a su habitación para seguir con su investigación.

Johanna Beckett.

John Raglan.

Gary McCallister.

Roy Montgomery. Dios, Montgomery. Jamás pensó que el capitán, a quien tanto respeto tenía, iba a estar involucrado también.

Dick Coonan.

Hal Lockwood.

Cole Maddox.

Michael Smith.

Vulcan Simmons.

William H. Bracken. El dragón asqueroso Bracken.

Rick se tiró bocarriba en su cama, mirando el techo, pensando. En cómo hacer caer al senador, en todo lo que pudo ser si Johanna nunca se hubiese metido en la boca del dragón. Literalmente.

Pero si Johanna no hubiese sido asesinada, él nunca hubiese conocido a Kate. Nunca la hubiese estrechado en sus brazos, ni le hubiese besado la frente entre sueños.

No hubiese rozado su piel. No hubiese visto su sonrisa. Sentido su risa, sus caricias, su pasión.

Pensó en ella y quiso llamarla. Decirle lo que sentía, pero podía hacerlo con palabras, mas sí con acciones; e iba a demostrarlo, atrapando a Bracken, poniéndolo tras las rejas. Para siempre.

Ahí ya podría abrir su corazón.

_¿Y si ella no corresponde?,_ pensó nervioso. Porque el que él la quisiera no significaba que ella también sentiría lo mismo.

Y no podía simplemente cortar esa pequeña relación que tenían por un deseo del corazón.

_Kate Beckett._ Escribió al borde de la hoja, pensando en ella. Y comenzando a soñar con ella y por ella.

* * *

Kate sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Lentamente. Dejándola sin aliento. Casi agonizante.

Comenzó a desesperarse. Y supo que eso era lo peor que podía hacer.

_Tengo que resistir_, se dijo mentalmente.

Ya no sentía sus manos. El frío comenzó a colarse en sus huesos. Y ya casi ni podía respirar.

_No flaquees._

Tuvo una sensación de sangre en la garganta. O quizás no era una sensación. La vista se le nubló.

_Un poco más._

Forzó sus piernas unos metros más y paró tras correr más de lo normal en el Central Park.

Creyó caer al suelo en cualquier momento y se dio cuenta que la rutina casi tomada de beber tequila todas las tardes comenzaba a voltear la situación en su contra.

Se sentó en la banca y abrazó su estómago. Pensó en Rick. Y deseó que él estuviera abrazándola, evitando su caída.

Lo deseó hasta que sintió una mano posándose en su hombro.

Volteó inmediatamente.

- Me dijeron que seguramente te encontraría aquí - comentó su acompañante con la voz ronca.

- Espo, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó la detective preocupada al ver a su, más que compañero, hermano; con tal preocupación.

- Kate... han encontrado a Montgomery muerto.

* * *

_**Al parecer se me está haciendo mala costumbre esta de postear cada dos años (ok, no tanto, pero se entiende el punto (?) y realmente lo lamento. Sé que siempre pongo excusas y no debería ser así, asi que hoy no pondré ninguna por más que la tenga.**_

_**Al grano, ojalá que les guste y me dejen de odiar por la demora (? Me han hecho reír mucho con las reviews pasadas así que espero estas también. **_

_**SON GRATIS! :) **_

_**Postearé pronto, I PROMISE. El sgte ya está en proceso así que no creo ser tan piña como para que pase algo que lo retrase otras dos semanas más. **_

_**Anyway, gracias por leer y tomarse un tiempecito para dejarme una review.**_

_**Y... PREGUNTAAA... ¿Qué haces si ganas la lotería? (después de saltar, gritar y restregárselo en la cara del vecino xd)**_

_**- Yo me iría de viaje con mi familia alrededor del mundo y pondría un negocio para no quedarme sin plata después (: **_

_**Un saludo! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Los puños de Richard se tensaron. Sus labios se apretaron formando una línea y su mirada comenzó a tomar un aire gris cada vez que recordaba las palabras de aquel hombre que lo había estado apoyando con la investigación, ese hombre que le había dado las esperanzas que ahora veía cada vez más lejos.

- Sabes que tienes. Que abandonar, Richard, o sino terceros podrían salir perjudicados.

Smith, Smith, Smith.

Si creía que sin su ayuda no seguiría con la investigación, estaba muy equivocado. Pero a pesar de que Rick sabía que lo que Smith le había dicho podía llegar a pasar, no se encontraba en facultad de permitir una derrota.

Por más que no fuera su batalla. Pero era la de Kate, y jamás la dejaría batallar sola; aunque eso comenzara a afectarle a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Alexis cada día se alejaba más, y cuando el escritor intentó arreglar la situación con su hija, aunque sea de una manera mínima, nada salió como lo pensó.

- ¿Qué es, papá? - le preguntó la pelirroja sin inmutarse. Rick la miró sin entender -. Lo que te deja tan ido, ¿qué es?

_El amor,_ quiso decirle, pero sabía que admitir esos sentimientos que volvían a florecer dentro suyo, ante su hija, empeoraría bastante la situación. Prefirió callar y la adolescente supo entonces que el escritor ocultaba algo que no quería que ella supiese. Sin embargo, aceptando todo a regañadientes, Alexis decidió darle un abrazo su padre.

- Para recargar tus energías - le dijo a modo de explicación, aunque no la necesitase. Y ese abrazo era lo que Rick precisamente necesitaba para tomar nuevas fuerzas y seguir.

Por Kate.

Sí, porque por ella hacía lo que hacía.

Siempre.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Kate se metió a la bañera con su quinta copa de vino. Decir que se sentía fatal no sería suficiente y las lágrimas que afloraron se mezclaban con el agua sobre su cuerpo lo demostraban. Quiso retenerlas, quiso obligarles a quedarse ahí, dentro de sus ojos, pero no pudo. Y al contrario, cada vez parecían querer caer más y no obedecer los deseos de Kate.

Se bañó de la forma más lenta posible y cuando no pudo seguir alargando más la acción, se rindió y decidió enfrentar la realidad.

En la que Montgomery ya no estaría incluido.

Ni bien terminó de secarse las lágrimas que habían vuelto a florecer, su celular comenzó a sonar. No quiso contestar. No se sentía en la capacidad de poder sostener una conversación al menos decente sin caer de nuevo en el llanto. Pero había una razón que la empujaba a coger el teléfono. Una persona precisamente.

Entonces recordó que el escritor del que tanto esperaba un llamado, no se había enterado de nada. Y merecía saberlo.

* * *

Richard no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido tanto. Y la verdad es que tampoco sabía de dónde salía a fuerza que lo empujaba.

- Las fuerzas del amor - se dijo mentalmente mientras cruzaba la calle.

No le importó que casi lo atropellaran. Ni los improperios ni griteríos de los conductores. Rick sólo tenía en mente las palabras de Kate.

- Rick, tengo algo que decirte - se demoró unos segundos en proseguir -. Algo importante.

Y el escritor desfallecía cada que aquellas palabras se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente.

Rick. Le había llamado Rick. No Richard, no Castle, no Kitten. Simplemente Rick. Y eso le había encantado. Y la pausa que había hecho... podría significar muchas cosas, pero Rick prefería pensar que al fin la capitana había decidido dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Porque estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de que Kate sentía algo por él, tanto como él por ella.

Siguió corriendo y en ningún momento pensó en parar y tomar un taxi, porque eso significaría perder dos minutos valiosos esperando a que alguno se aparezca.

Y estaba demasiado apresurado para querer perder un segundo más.

* * *

La pierna de Kate no dejaba de temblar, aun cuando se suponía que lo peor había pasado ya.

Rick se había quedado helado. Congelado. Frío. Sin vida.

Y no era para menos, pero Kate no supo qué hacer. Atinó a entrelazar sus brazos, darle el apoyo que ni siquiera tenía para sí mismo. Ayudarle a salir de ese estado.

Rick derramó sólo una lágrima, pero era muy evidente que no se lo creía.

- ¿De verdad? - le había preguntado para asegurarse.

Entonces Kate flaqueó y ya no pudo mantener la compostura que se había auto-obligado a mostrar frente a Richard. Se apoyó en su pecho y lloró como nunca pensó volver a hacer frente a alguien desde la muerte de su madre y fue en ese instante en que el escritor supo que ella no mentía.

Eso era lo que necesitaban: apoyo del otro. Él de ella y ella de él; y ya para el día del funeral podían mantenerse y controlar sus emociones. Aún así, para ambos ese día fue el segundo día más largo que alguna vez habian vivido

Para Kate, la primera vez, que el día en que asesinaron a su madre. Y para Rick, el día en que Alexis nació. 11 horas. 11 largas horas en las que esperó en una sala de parto por la llegada de esa pequeñita pelirroja.

Era tan joven, y si bien no estaba listo para ser padre, acogió a ese diminuto ser con el amor más grande que jamás había sentido. Amor únicamente empatado por su amor a Kate. Pero eran amores paralelos, incomparables.

Y ahora la veía a ella temblando como nunca.

- Kate... - le habló bajito para no llamar la atención - Calmate, Kate. Tú puedes hacer esto, lo sabes.

Kate dedicó su discurso al capitán y cada palabra se clavó en el pecho de Richard. Lento, agonizante. El escritor sintió la culpabilidad apoderándose de él. Y creyó que el dolor que todos los presentes sentían, era ocasionado por él.

- Tarde o temprano alguien más saldrá herido, Rick. No sólo tú o Kate están en riesgo, y créeme, no quieres comprobarlo.

En ese momento el escritor no lo había entendido, pero ahora sí lo hacía y era tarde.

Muy tarde.

Kate no lloró durante el discurso, sólo tembló, como el corazón de Richard hasta una semana después del funeral.

Creyó ya no poder vivir con la culpa.

* * *

**_¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía el capítulo bien avanzado? Pues les voy a contar una historia bastante graciosa - graciosa ahora, en el momento fue horrible -._**

**_Resulta que tenía un Galaxy SII y escribía este fic en las notitas. Pues, hace más o menos una semana descargué una app nueva y el celular colapsó - literalmente, se desconfiguró -, entonces lo llevé a arreglar y me dijeron que le había entrado un virus._**

**_- Hay que formatearlo, no hay de otra -. Me dijo el tipo. Entonces fui donde otro y me dijo lo mismo._**

**_Lo formateé y resignada compré otro celular - un Lg que está hermoso *-* -._**

**_Anyway, perdí las notitas porque no las había sincronizado con el Google Docs, así que he tenido que comenzar a redactarlo de nuevo - es por eso que esta tan mal escrito y he demorado una vida._**

**_¿Ven? Ahora todo cobra sentido._**

**_Lección de vida: sincronicen siempre las notitas y descanguen un antivi decente!_**

**_En fin, ya que he demordo más de lo usual en subir, voy a hacerles las dos preguntas pendientes! :D_**

**_1.- Viviendo el ambiente del triste hiatus, ¿Qué les pareció el final de temporada?_**

**_2.- ¿Cómo fue que Castle llegó a su vida?_**

* * *

**_1.- Pues a mí sí me gustó, aunque al final fue muy evidente que iba a suceder algo. Sin embargo, por más que me hubiera gustado que se casen - y practicaran los Castle babies todo el verano. .what. -, este final de temporada ha sido más emocionante y descorazonadora. Me ha hecho sentir casi tan mal como el final de la 2da temp._**

**_Sí, llámame masoqquista._**

**_2.- Mi historia creo que es algo particular, porque recuerdo qe me ví la premier de la 5ta temporada - aún cuando daban en AXN y yo era fanática de CSI - pero no había entendido ni miércoles porque todo el caso era sobre Johanna's murder. Entonces lo dejé._**

**_Y después, chan chan chan chaaaan... un día haciendo zapping me topé con el primer capítulo, pero en Sony; y a pesar que odio las series en español - sin ofender a los españoles presentes - me enganchó la trama y la química entre los personajes._**

**_El resto es historia conocida. Como todos me terminé las 5 temporadas en un tiempo intimidantemente corto y ahora aquí estoy, viéndome los capítulos online y escribiendo fanfictions, jajaja._**

**_Whatever, espero sus comentarios y respuestas!_**

**_Un saludo! :)_**


End file.
